vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-5012713-20120929183232/@comment-5532114-20120930172030
OMG, sorry for the wall of text below, I'm stupid and can't contain words ;__: Okay, first off. I really don't see much similiarities between Miku and SeeU. The only thing I would say is similiar is how Miku was the first Japanese Vocaloid to achieve widespread succes and how SeeU is the first Korean Vocaloid who also achieved some kind of success already. Secondly I never thought of her voice in terms of 'unrealistic', because to me, she doesn't sound unrealistic at all. Definitely nothing I would ever compare to Miku. Their voices sound nothing alike, her voice in most Korean songs is damn low and mature, and in most Japanese ones she sounds very cute but still not high. My friend even once said (to my disdain) that she doesn't like her voice because she sounds too manly. I can't imagine anyone ever saying that about Miku. So I won't be arguing those two things above, because I completely can't see your viewpoint ^ ^ But regarding her popularity. Okay, you say, had she been a Japanese Vocaloid, she would have even more audience, because Japanese Vocaloids are always way more popular than overseas. But as far as I can tell, that doesn't hold true for any Vocaloids at all, as long as they aren't by Crypton or they aren't Gumi. How many Vocaloids there is? About 50 probably. How many of them is Japanese? About 40. How many is really popular? Less than ten. How come (save for maybe IA) none of the Japanese V3's are used in as much songs and don't have as much presence (or at least growing presence) in the fandom as Cryptonloids? How come that after Gumi's release in June 2009, there was none other Vocaloid2 to get a decent amount of attention? People recognize Miki, maybe Lily, but there were others which a significant part of the people who listen to Vocaloid don't even know. Korean fandom may be smaller but SeeU still has more high quality songs already than a lot of Japanese Vocaloids got since their debut. Just because there would be potentially more producers to work with her if she was a Japanese voice first and Korean second, doesn't mean those producers would indeed pick her up. They don't, nine times out of ten. You say she got popular because she was, similiarly as Crypton does with their Vocaloids, promoted as a diva? Okay, that may be right, but bear in mind, that if she was a Japanese Vocaloid, there wouldn't be SBS, a Korean company, funding all of her promotion. If she was only a Japanese Vocaloid, made by a Japanese company most probably she would only be given as much marketing as any other V3 girl, that means not much. So there would be no concerts with her voice provider and her band, no, dedicated just to her, community site, not giving interviews and so on. But even if she by some miracle indeed happened to be a Japanese Vocaloid by a company which would decide to give her as much promotion as she was given by being from SBS. Then well. If because of that she gained producers willing to work with her then okay. But that isn't something that could have happen to SeeU and Seeu only. Any Vocaloid with a powerful company behind them and a large number of events, marketing and merchindise would have way better chance at becoming popular. But unfortunately the only company that does that in Japan is Crypton. They organize events, concerts, you have plenty of merchandise with their Vocaloids. But none of the others care. Not Internet Co, they only got lucky with Gumi and to a lesser extent Gakupo (lesssser), their other Vocaloids don't really achieve big successes. Okay, they've started promoting Gumi more now from what I can see, but it didn't happen until she already was popular. Not 1st place either, IA also was lucky that one of the producers makes her sing songs for his ultra popular franchise. But does 1st place theirselves do something to promote her? I would like to say having Lia as voice provider helped, but then I look at CUL and realize it's probably not an important factor. As I said, SeeU isn't like Engloids. She is from a neighbour country. She can speak Japanese, people in Japan do listen to Kpop. So even if most of her songs aren't produced there, that doesn't mean Japanese people don't listen to her ar all or that they don't like her at all. Sonika, or Big Al or Prima or whatever aren't unpopular in Japan because they are from overseas. They are unpopular because they have unappealing avatars or no avatars at all, because no one markets them at all and first of all because in the western fandom there are no producers who would compose and write songs dedicated to them that would have universal appealing. Have you ever seen an original song by Sonika with a PV that would be decently tuned and catchy and got stuck in your head and made you come back to listening to it because it was that good? I didn't. And SeeU doesn't have that kind of problem. And comparing her to Tianyi is not fair. First of all, Tianyi was released only two months ago. Tianyi didn't get THAT much of marketing SeeU had. She doesn't even have Japanese voice bank yet. But still there are number of original songs with her already, with PV's, which are decent, she has a lot of fanarts and generally is already acknowledged in the community. Give her more time. Also I don't really agree with the notion that Gumi isn't a rival to Miku. Gumi may not sound like a chipmunk (I'm sorry >_<) but I don't think high notes is everything that contributed to Miku's popularity. Right now Gumi is the only one that maybe have some chances at beating Miku. And anyway, if for you a rival for Miku could only be a Vocaloid with a similiar design and voice range, then Rin suits those characteristics more than SeeU ever will. And she also appears on stage. Btw. No that I think about it, when I think of V3 I also get images of Luka in append outfit on boxart with huge VOCALOID 3 letters on it...